Midnight snack, not just Ice cream?
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Okay so if you want a review, you'll just have to read the story. It's KaiLen aka KaitoxLen. a Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Oneshot


**Sorry if I accidently butcher Vocaloid, but I love the kailen pairing. It's cute X3. OH yeah and I don't own anything except the idea hopefully…yeah. Hm…and it's just a mini one shot so sorry for all the time skips, that's just how it is. Unplanned and slightly lazy. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

"Kaito-nii!" a hyper blonde boy named Len Kagamine, tackled a certain blue haired vocaloid making him gasp for breath as he shot up. "What are you doing brat?" he screamed annoyance and sleep evident in his voice. "Well, you see me and Rin-chan were getting bored and Miku-nee was still asleep and she always cranky when she's woken up. Luka-chan is still asleep along with Gaku-chan who is practically dead." So…what gave you this great idea to tackle me…when _I'm _trying to sleep as well?" he asked sitting up and making the small shota scoot down on his lap.

"Well…um…you're not as grouchy as everyone else…so…I just thought that maybe you could um…take me and Rin-chan out for breakfast and no one is a real cook and we're hungry…" he looked down with a light blush. Kaito raised an eyebrow. "So saying that you want me to take you out means you want to get free food off of me am I right Len-kun, Rin-chan" he asked staring at the shota blonde still sitting on him. "W…well um…y…you see um…" Len started to twitch under the blue eyed gaze.

"What my brother is trying to say Kaito-nii is yes. Yes you are going to pay for breakfast for us since we don't have any money yet. Miku forgot to give us our checks the other day. Kaito rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "That is why you don't give that girl the charge of money…fine. Just get your brother off of me…" he looked up into the deep blue eyes of the boy sitting on him.

Len smiled wide before glomping the older boy. "Yay! We get food from Kaito-nii!" he giggled squeezing once before jumping off of him. "Hurry up and change! Some of the good places are gonna quit serving soon." The blonde look a-likes ran out clasping each others hand. The boy shook his head yawning before getting up slowly. "Brats…if it wasn't for that I would probably resist them…" he muttered with a mental glare at himself.

(At the restaurant)

"Ah! This place is so cool Kaito-nii!" Rin called out happily clenching onto her brothers arm. Len smiled at her giggling and shaking his head. "Rin-chan, you such a kid!" he laughed some how turning to hug his sister with a wide grin on his face. "No way baaaka. We're only 14 so I'm technically acting my age." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Baka Rin-chan!" he yelled moving away from her with a pout. "I'm gonna tell Kaito-nii on you!" he ran over to the blue vocaloid with fake tears. "Ugh…will you two behave? We're in public for crying out loud. Sheesh, if I didn't like ya, I wouldn't put up with this…" he sighed.

The small shota looked up at him at his sentence with confusion. "So Kaito-nii likes me and Rin-chan?" he asked with a smile. "…well um…" His inner self was clamping his hands in his hair flinging himself around. No way! That sister of yours is the devil incarnate! He screamed mentally. "Sure of course I do, even if your sister is the daughter of evil." He grinned in response to the glare he received from the said girl. Len laughed again holding his stomach. "Then that must make me the servant of evil then and your our blue prince." He smiled up at the blue boy who now had a light pink dust over his cheeks.

"J…just um…let's go in…" he sighed not noticing the knowing grin he was getting from the 'daughter of evil'. "Hai!" Len exclaimed quickly running back to his sister and pulling her inside the restaurant followed by Kaito.

"Hello, my name is Yuuki Kaai and I'll be your server for this evening. What would you like to drink?" she asked. The twins stared at each other with a grin on their face. "Chocolate Milk!" the said together with wide grins on their faces. (Sorry if I mess up Len, Rin and Kaito and make them OCC and completely out of character. I'm trying not to though)

Kaito inwardly groaned. Ugh…this is gonna be a long day. He sighed shaking his head. "Kaito-nii, what are you gonna drink?" two nearly identical voices asked in unison. He looked up with wide eyes. "Huh?" he asked confused. "What do you want to drink?" the waiter, Yuuki asked again. "Oh, water is fine with me." He told the brunette waitress. She nodded setting down the menus and walking off to get the drinks.

(Just imagine them in Denny's I guess…I don't know…)

Afterwards…

"Do you two think you could've been you know _calmer_?" he asked with a sigh still trying to get egg out of his hair. "No way! She was the one who threw the pancakes at me! Now I'm all sticky cause of my mean sister!" Len yelled with an adorable pout on his face."Well you called me fat!" Len's cheeks puffed out. "Did not! I only said you _would_ get fat!" They were glaring at each other.

_Flashback_

"_If you eat too much Rin-chan, your gonna get fat." Len mused stuffing some oatmeal into his mouth with an audible 'yum'. "What was that, Len-kun?"She asked random fire coming up from behind her. "I said you'll get fat if you eat all of that!" he said putting his spoon down and staring at the identical blue eyes. Rin had four pancakes, two bowls of oatmeal, a pile of eggs, and four pieces of toast._

_Rin's eyebrow twitched. Her eyes turned red and she bared her fangs. {How she got those is a mystery to anybody} "I'll show you whose gonna get fat!" she exclaimed picking up a pancake and throwing it at Len. He squealed just as the sticky gooey object landed in his face. The tables around them turned to stare and see what all the commotion was about. "Rin, Len will you behave?" the blue vocaloid asked getting trying to get their attention. Notice the keyword…__._

"_Stupid Rin!" The other blonde yelled picking up a handful of eggs off of his plate and throwing them with his eyes closed. He managed to hit the said girl he was aiming for making her shriek with surprise as egg nailed her in the face. "That's it! You're so dead!"Bowls of oatmeal, eggs, toast and other random objects (including a baby and a rubber chicken some how.)were thrown at the two._

_End flashback_

"Still, that was no need to have a giant food fight and get us kicked out. Guad, I swear you two are never getting chocolate milk again..." Kaito held both of the pouting blondes under his arms. "Humph!" they puffed their cheeks out again turning away from the older boy. Really, your way to cute when you do that. He sighed shaking his head at the blonde boy on his right side. Len relaxed a little staring up at the bluenette only to look away quickly with a bright blush on his face. Oh yeah…I almost forgot how cute he is when he does that too. Kaito chuckled to himself.

(Later at night and everyone went out leaving Len who was just waking up from a nap and Kaito to watch after him)

"Rin-chan what time is it?" Len asked in a sleep laced voice receiving no answer. "Ne, Rin-chan." He called again waking up a bit. No answer… "Rin-chan!" he called again whimpering lightly at getting no answer from his demonic sister. He got up from the bed and poked his head out of the door. He quickly adjusted the white headphones on his head seeing as they slid over as he slept before walking out of the room.

"Rin-chan!" He called again still only getting silence. He whimpered again making his way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Rin-chan! Miku-nee! Luka-chan!" he called the girls names still not getting an answer. "Kaito-nii!" he called for the older vocaloid seeing as no one would answer him.

"Kaito-nii!" a voice called from the kitchen making the blue haired boy nearly drop the tub of ice cream he was holding. "What is it Len-kun?" he called to the voice yelling his name. He heard a sudden gasp before a black, white, and yellow blur tackled him, barley giving him time to set his precious treat of life down on the table. "Kaito-nii! I can't find Rin-chan or anyone else!" he complained gripping the boy for dear life. "Let go of me Len-kun, I can't breath with you holding on so tightly to me!" he gasped managing to push the blonde off of him and catching his breath.

"B…but their all gone! I can't find Rin-chan anywhere!" he tried to dive into Kaito's chest again only to have a big warm hand end up on his forehead and successfully stopping him. "Okay, their not gone, they went out. You were asleep and they didn't want to wake you up. So I offered to stay here with you and watch ya." He shrugged with a yawn. Len blinked sitting beside the older boy with a sigh and a pout on his face. "Kaito-nii…cans I…um…cans I share your ice cream with you?" Len asked cutely with a random faint blush on his face.

Kaito blinked at the vulnerable blonde beside him gulping. "Um…yeah sure…I don't mind." He said as he got up and grabbed another spoon opening up the tub of Ice cream and digging his spoon into the tub of vanilla ice cream and stuffing it into his mouth. Len blinked before doing so as well. He giggled letting the cold liquid melt in his mouth. The blue haired vocaloid stared at the site before him licking his lips watching a little dribble out from the corner of his mouth.

"Ah…" Kaito blinked sub consciously leaning towards the bit of ice cream coming from the corner of his mouth and licked it off making the shota squeak and blush heavily. "K…Kaito-nii…" he muttered at the sudden closeness of the boy. He gasped pulling away from his position lightly blushing as well. "I…I'm sorry about that it's just that um…well…Len-kun…I um…well…" he shook his head before a determined look was on his face. "Len-kun, I like you…I really do…so…if you…if you don't like me like that then…I just wanted you to know how I fe-"  
"Daisuki." He muttered his blush getting redder if possible. Kaito's blue eyes grew wide. "Y…you mean it?" he asked suddenly excited.

"You're not just toying with me?" He grabbed on to his shoulders staring him in the eyes. "N…No I'm not toying with you…I really mean it…" he looked up pushing himself up a little pushing their lips together lightly. "See…no joke…Rin-chan told me that it's only okay to kiss the one you like so…I…um…" he buried his face in the blue scarf. Kaito chuckled shaking his head before pulling away so he could look at Len. "Then here's one from me." He leaned down pressing their lips together again lightly at first before sucking and nipping at his bottom eliciting light moans from the boy. After a few minuets he pulled away from a breathless shota

"Ne…Kaito-nee…I don't think we should do this here…no where they'll see us when they co-" he was cut off by another kiss being planted on his lips. "Please…I can't wait anymore…not after tasting I…I want to take you. Is that okay?" he asked resting their foreheads together. Len hesitated for a little bit before nodding and letting the older boy push him backwards on the couch. The smiled lightly at each other before giving into yet another passionate kiss.

"Kaito-nii, Len-kun we're ho-" Rin stopped staring at the site in front of her. A bare chested kaito and Len were seen snuggling into each other like lovers, the smell of sex heavy in the air. "Did they…do…" she asked herself as Miku came up beside her with a smirk and an evil glint in her eye. "Oh yeah, they did it, and I caught it all on tape." She giggled evilly making Rin squeal quietly. "Let's go watch!"

All the girls and the single fan boy ran up into Miku's room to watch the scene that played out only a few hours ago.

The End X3

**Okay so if I butchered any characters I'm realllly sorry cause I adore vocaloid. But I also like the pairing KaitoxLen cause their incredibly cute together. So um yeah…review and tell me what you thought if you want if not then. Arigatou Minna! To those who actually read this.**


End file.
